world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series 2015: Part 2
World Race 2015: Part 2 was the race following World Race Series 2015 in the World Race Series. The story is that Nimsy Corea's car was checked by race officials and they found steroids in her car. This prompted the race to be re-done fairly. This race is by far the shortest race in WRS history, shorter than World Race 2.0 and Wisconsin Special 2, at approximately 1 minute long and with only 310 Photos. The video also takes place in the same setting as 2.0 and World Race Championship. In this video, the standard 2015 layout of 6 racers per team is still set for The Streakers and Tornadoes, while 6 new teams were added just for effect, but they have half the team members. However, this race has by far the best visuals for any team race in the World Race Series, with an HD IOS 9 camera and more. The soundtrack for the video is "Marlena Shaw- California Soul (Diplo Remix)" and "Kill Memory Crash- Hell on Wheels". In the end, like several other videos (Particularly World Race Extreme and Wisconsin Special 2), there was a tie and the viewer determines who wins, as you can vote in the comments whether Taylor Kornhoff or Nimsy Corea won. In a Nutshell, there were 8 teams (6 small) and 30 Racers total in the race. Teams Some racers re-appear and some are new along with the 6 new teams. *The Streakers *Tornadoes *Georgia Rebels *Ironsides *The Smokey Bandits *Big Ink *The Violet Rose *Alpha Patriots Pictures kabeef.PNG|The intro coco.PNG|The racers preparing to race ABNEY WC.PNG|The starting line liam cm.PNG|As the race kicks off EX.PNG|Taylor Kornhoff's Freightliner is oddly leading the race at the first half LIONEL TRAINS.PNG|The racers are passing by the infamous “Lionel Truck”. runs over meghan.PNG|As the truck runs over the racers in the lower places srthsdhd.PNG|Bobby Kornhoff's hood pops open, disabling the view ahead state troop.PNG|The result as her car flips roundabout.PNG|The racers turn the corner straytawayyyy.PNG nsim leads by 10.PNG|All the racers approaching the finish line, lead by Taylor and Nimsy zdgnzdndz.PNG|Crossing the line, it is up to the viewer to determine who wins cokacola.PNG|All the racers lined up at the end (Except Bobby Kornhoff and Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley for unknown reasons) presented by.PNG Team and Car Gallery Just like the previous World Race Series Team Gallery, a gallery showcases the teams and racers along with the cars they drive in 2015: Part 2. This gallery is updated to include the car names as well as the racer's "sponsor", which ranges from Dasani to Mcdonalds. Also, a huge problem in this gallery is that there was a huge amount of racers left out, with the only indication of their existence being the name, car and sponsor. Them appearing in the gallery is cut out entirely. The reason for this is unknown. In the updated videos, the gallery was changed to include it in the same video as the actual race. in the gallery video.]] Racers and Placings 1st:Taylor Kornhoff or Nimsy Corea 2nd:Nimsy Corea or Taylor Kornhoff 3rd:Premender Korukanda 4th:Edward Dumas 5th:Fritz & Nola Messere (Same car) 6th:Rattanan 7th:Joe Klacke 8th:William Kornhoff 9th:Janet Kornhoff 10th:Emma Klacke (Kolacke) and Chloe Klacke (Kolacke) (Same car) 11th:Kaleab Alebechew 12th:Mahfuzal Alam 13th:Rise Kolacke 14th:Jimmel Dumas & Stephanie Dumas (Same car) 15th:Silly Wolf Error (Previously Michelle Gonzalez) 16th:Mathew Kornhoff 17th:Sherise Harvey 18th:Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley 19th:Bobby Kornhoff 20th:Minda Dumas 21st:Ahyaroo 22nd:Jessica Messere 23rd:Opiti 24th:Liam Mcguire 25th:Jayshaun Curbert 26th:Kirk Kornhoff 27th:Julio Sanchez 28th:Risa Klacke 29th:Ethan Messere 30th:Meghan Washington Original Videos Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NQECGm5OgpjP3ir8gsb4IkA *Updated title: Fetty Wap- Trap Queen (2014) *Streakers theme: WICE- Starfighter (2017) was Jimi Hendrix’s All Along the watchtower *Tornadoes theme: Neon Indian- Polish Girl (2011) *Georgia Rebels theme: Jerry Reed- The Legend (1977) *Smokey Bandits theme: Jerry Reed- East bound and down (1977) *Big Ink theme: The Shins- The Rifle’s spiral (2012) *Violet Rose theme: Jerry Reed- Amos Moses (1970) *Alpha Patriots theme: I Octane- Topic of the Day (2011) *Updated title: Protoje- Kingston be wise (2014) *Song 1: Marlena Shaw- California Soul Diplo Remix (2008) *Song 2: Kill Memory Clash- Hell on Wheels (2009) Trivia *2 racers, Bobby Kornhoff and Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley, reappear after the turn around even after they were flipped over in accidents. However, they mysteriously disappear midscene. *At the end as Taylor and Nimsy approach the finish line, there is a text saying "There almost There!", when the first ‘There’ should be spelled "They're". *At the end it reveals the event was presented by Coca-Cola. Coke is also heavily advertised throughout the video. *This is also the first video were HaloFan uses a new channel Logo, later used in several other videos, including the "Fastest of the Fast" video. The logo has since changed. Category:Series Category:Races/series